


Late night session

by Oumy



Series: 2C Extras [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blame my alcohol adled brain for this one, Dem musical genes, I literally wrote this at 1AM because I saw a video on IG, M/M, Twins, parents malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oumy/pseuds/Oumy
Summary: Alec is up late working on a piece, well, until two tiny intruders appear and derail his plans





	Late night session

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw an IG video of the cello player who inspired [2C](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643660) playing with his baby toddler and this happened. Blame my ovaries that nearly exploded from cuteness overload :)
> 
> Enjoy ;)

It wouldn't come together. He kept hearing a stray note that just felt out of place and it was driving him bonkers. Magnus had gone to sleep an hour ago, barely refraining from strangling him because, apparently, he was being an obtuse ass and a perfectionist, and if he woke the kids, it was going to be his head on a pike.  
Alec wasn't worried. The twins were basically wired to block out the sound of the cello at this point. They were way past being shocked by the startling sound of music.  
He rubbed his tired eyes and started from the top, letting his eyes shut as he let the music take over. He waited for that little intrusive moment where the music fell out of rhythm when a noise broke him out of his reverie. Instead of it being a stray chord, it was a small giggle from the doorway, and Alec stopped himself from cursing out loud. It was bad enough that Liam's first word had been "shit". Izzy still hadn't forgiven them for that.  
The tiny chubby faces peered at him from the doorway and Alec sighed. Magnus was definitely going to kill him tomorrow, but for now, he let his cello rest on his thigh and motioned them forward. "Come here, guys. What are you doing out of bed?"  
Lucas stepped forward, holding his brother's hand like the older sibling he insisted on being due to his five minute head start. "Liam wanted a glass of water. The door was open. Sorry, dad"  
"it's okay, sweetheart. I just thought I woke you".  
They shook their heads in unison, walking farther into the room and looking at his cello. Alec stifled a small indulgent smile. He and Magnus were really careful about letting them around thousand dollar instruments, at least until they managed to get them into some early music classes. The twins were extremely curious though, every time awed by the miraculous sounds of music coming from the small motion of their wrists on the wooden bows.  
Maybe it was the dead of the night or their sweet chubby faces all sleep rumpled and wide eyed, but Alec patted his thigh and said "Come here, then"  
Liam squealed and moved forward, nearly bulldozing his brother in his path, scrambling into Alec's lap and looking at the cello with the intensity of a seasoned artist. Alec actually laughed that time and put his bow in Liam's hand, while Lucas settled on the futon across from them, putting his sleepy head into his palms and watching them.  
It took a few tries for Liam to get his baby hand around the wooden stick, but once he did, he seemed to want to do nothing but brandish it like a sword.  
Alec held onto his small hand and explained "okay, we're gonna play this music sheet now, Liam, okay?"  
The second the E chord played, his little body flinched in surprise and Alec was quick to reassure him "Shh, it's okay, you're doing great, buddy. We're gonna play another one, okay?"  
The haste with which he nodded made Alec laugh again. Yeah, he was going to talk to Magnus about music classes tomorrow morning.  
Liam seemed to take to the motions of the bow immediately and the more melodic noises came from the cello, the closer Lucas moved, entranced by the ease his brother seemed to have.  
Alec waited for a few and then asked quietly "Wanna try for a bit, Lucas?"  
An shy yet enthusiastic nod was his answer, and Alec relegated himself to a sleepless night and a morning of sleepy toddlers. Somehow he couldn't be mad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
xoxo


End file.
